The Lovecats
by lafantomette
Summary: I wish I could make a better summary but hey the story is this: Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen finally stopped being goddamn idiots and they are together. This fic is pure fluff, you've been warned. So I wrote Darvey having sexy time and adopting a pet... I've had enough angst with the show ok. LOL. Completely AU but I wish it would happen on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This painfully fluffy fic is brought to you by a Darvey-depressed fan. I should probably apologize… But I'm blaming the lack of Darvey on the actual show.

That title is from The Cure. Apparently, Robert Smith was high as shit when he wrote it but it cracks me up because there is a line that says "We should have each other with cream"… I am sorry but if you are a Suits fan that's funny.

Can I say "feed the kitty, leave a review"? Seems appropriate for once…LOL

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"I think I need water!" Her body slams on the mattress beside him.

His heart is still beating out of his chest and he is completely out of breath. He turns on his side, resting on his elbow and pushes her red hair away from her face. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks flushed, a small smile on her lips. He still can't believe it. Donna Paulsen, his friend, his ex-secretary, is there in his bed. In fact she's been at his condo since they came back from THE date.

Last Thursday, he finally asked her out on a date. He had made reservations for Friday night at that restaurant he knew she wanted to go to. He cornered her in the file room and used his best pleading techniques so she couldn't say no. She thought she accepted a 'friendly' date. He kisses the woman resting beside him softly on the lips and he smiles thinking about that date that changed everything...

'

'

 _In the middle of drinking their wine and eating their pasta she said: "I'm telling you as a friend, Harvey, maybe you should…"_

 _His heart sank and he decided he had enough of the push and pull. He pulled BIG TIME._

 _"Donna. I don't want us to be friends… I want you to be my…"_

 _She raised her hand. "Stop right there, Harvey. Things are great between us now."_

 _"Donna… You don't understand. This is a date. I wanted to take you out on a date."_

 _She raised her eyebrows. Confusion painted on her face. "How long…I mean…when…since?"_

 _He smiled. He couldn't even remember the last time Donna stuttered. She was in shock._

 _"Probably since…" He swallowed. "…we slept together. And when I went to Jessica and said I wouldn't come to the firm without you I knew it but I decided to ignored it."_

 _"Son of a bitch!" She dropped her fork._

 _"Donna you had your rule! So I tried to forget about this…what we had was enough. I wanted you to be happy!"_

 _"Now. Why now? It isn't enough?"_

 _"No." He reached for her hand across the table and looked at her straight in the eyes. His thumb traced small patterns on her palm. "Donna. I want everything."_

 _Her eyes welled up with tears._

 _"You are such a jerk."_

 _"Yes…but I'm your jerk."_

 _"Harvey, wipe that smirk off your face, I didn't agreed to anything yet."_

 _"Wait 'til you eat breakfast at my place, Red. You will never look back…"_

 _'_

 _'_

He could hear her heart beating under his cheek, his face pressed on her chest, and her fingers gently scratching his scalp. He finally has everything.

He hears her mumble. "I'm hungry Harvey."

"Donna." He chuckles. "Give me another 15 minutes and…"

She slaps him on the shoulder. "Not sex you idiot, FOOD. I need food."

He kisses the spot between her breasts, fingers trailing on her belly. "Let me think," he says between kisses. "I have…crackers. Butter. Maybe an apple."

"Harvey Specter! You promised me breakfast!"

He rolls over on his back. "I cooked you breakfast Saturday morning!"

She feigns indignance. "What? It was a one-time deal? Harvey we had sex…" He sees her counting, eyes closed. Her mascara is smudged and some of her eyelashes are a shade of red-gold and he thinks she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He feels the urge to kiss her again and desire is starting to bubble up inside him. "Oh my god Harvey! We had sex SEVEN times since Friday night! And I only had ONE breakfast. You cooked me breakfast ONCE, HARVEY! You are such a jerk!" She rolls over, and sits on top of him, batting her eyelashes. This woman would be the end of him, he's past forty and she will probably give him a heart attack really soon. She bends slowly, pushing the palms of her hands on his chest as she melts her mouth to his. Hooking her right leg around his left leg, she grabs one of his hand, pinning it on the headboard. He thinks about how much he wants to go see her doing yoga when she will have a class. Her tongue his warm and soft against his and he can't believe he's ready to go again.

"Eight?" he whispers in her ear.

She disentangles herself from him for a few seconds, reaching for the red box on his night table. "Harvey, you know I don't like odd numbers."

She shakes the box, her face falling flat. "Harvey… Do you have another stash somewhere?"

"Donna…I'm not 22. I don't hide condoms around the house 'just-in-case'!"

She throws the box across the room almost crying. "Well, that was fun."

He knows he could make her day anyway but that's the thing when you've known someone for more than 12 years… He knows how she is.

She already stated she is hungry. The sex was just a diversion and the countdown to 'whiny-hungry Donna' has already started. He has to act fast or she will turn into a monster and make his life miserable. When that woman is hungry she can't think straight.

He sits, taking her hand and throwing his legs over the side of his bed. "Okay. Shower. Now. We are going out."

'

'

Because he had to feed her FAST, they took a taxi to that small diner near his place. Nothing fancy. He saw her relax as soon as the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon was in front of her. Between bites, they start talking. He's telling her stories about Marcus's kids. He saw them last weekend and even stayed there for one night. He played baseball with his nephew and the kid was pretty good at hitting the ball. He also played tea with his niece. He is laughing while telling Donna that he had to fake feeding the teddy bear sitting with him on the kitchen floor because the tiny girl got upset. "Berrybear hasn't eaten anything Uncle Harvey, is he sick? What if he's sick?" Harvey said, imitating the tiny girl.

Donna is laughing, almost choking on her coffee. "I cannot wait to see her again, Harvey. Last time I saw her she was such a cutie."

"We can always offer to babysit, if you want. I'm sure Marcus and his wife would like to go out…"

"Harvey…Are we…?"

He is looking at her, amused. "Are you asking me to go steady?"

"Please. If you want me to be your girlfriend send your application…"

"Donna…How's Mitchell?"

"Mitch…? Who?"

He's laughing. "Mitchell…the guy you were seeing."

She shrugs, taking a bite of bacon, looking down at her plate. "Hmmm…This is good."

'

'

When they get outside, the cold autumn breeze tingles his hands, he closes the buttons of his coat and then, he reaches for her hands. "You are cold…" he says before kissing her. She giggles on his mouth. "Harvey. My mouth isn't cold..."

He pulls her into a hug, not caring if people sees them. He's in love with her.

"Am I officially your boyfriend now?" he whispers in her neck, her scent enveloping him.

"I don't know…so far, you are doing better than Mitchell."

He sees her turning her head, eyes open wide. "HARVEY LOOK!"

He turns around. There is a truck parked a few feet from them, ASPCA written in bold blue letters across the truck. A photo of a cat is printed on the truck, leaving no doubt on what this truck is about. He has seen those mobile adoption vans across Manhattan but never bothered to stop. Not that he hates cats… But he isn't necessarily fond of them either. He never quite understood Louis's fascination with them. He doesn't care enough about Louis to try to understand WHY he likes them so much.

But seeing his favorite redhead, smiling widely as she is walking towards the truck, he is thinking maybe he should try to understand why some people like cats.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapters fic… If you like it, say so! xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"I never saw you as a cat person…" He asks carefully as she is standing in front of the Plexiglas.

"I am not…I don't really care about them. I had a cat as a kid, he slept on my bed. Kept my feet warm. He died when I was 10 maybe?" She seems lost, far away, reminiscing another time. He realizes he still doesn't know a lot from her childhood. "I was little... Then later, when I was 14 my aunt's cat scratched me. No reason! I've been scared ever since… Such a long time ago. Still, I think cats are beautiful."

"You are beautiful." He grabs her hand, linking his fingers between hers. They both stand there, not saying a word, just looking at the cats playing around in their cage.

There is a big, long-haired angora cat. "Oh Louis would love this one." Harvey points out.

"He would." She says, nodding. "I think he is kind of weird with his cats. I don't think cats need that much pampering. Just a place to sleep, decent food."

"Donna. Louis isn't only weird with his cats, he is weird ALL THE TIME."

She shakes her head. "Harvey. Is this the time when you are going to ask me to come back work for you? Because I…"

"Donna. I'd rather have you as my…" He smiles, the word forming in his mouth still sounding foreign. "Girlfriend. We both know you will come back only IF you want to."

"Gretchen is great, Harvey. You choose wisely."

"Yeah, she isn't as hot as my old secretary but now I get to enjoy my old secretary in a whole other…angle. I'm not miserable." He squeezes her hand.

"This old guy reminds me of you…" She points at a gray tabby who is in a corner of his cage, lying on his side like he doesn't care. One of his ear has the tip missing, like he got into a fight or something.

He rolls his eyes. "You just have to point me the most damaged cat of the whole truck… He even has parts missing. Thanks." He jokes.

"No. Even if he is 'damaged' as you say…Look how shiny is fur is. And his stripes. That cat is a handsome fella! He probably spends endless hours grooming himself!" She sees him about to retort and she counters. "Oh please Harvey! You spent 20 minutes on your hair this morning!"

"Hi! Would you guys like to see some of our cats?" A young woman, probably in her early 20s and wearing an ASPCA t-shirt is smiling at them.

Donna shakes her head as Harvey nods. He tilts his head while looking at her "Donna, they are in their cage they won't bite you."

"We make sure all of our cats are adoptable" says the young woman gleefully as she is guiding them inside the truck. "So they don't bite or scratch. Unless you provoke them of course."

Most of the cats are putting on a show for them, rubbing against the bars, purring and licking their fur. The gray tabby just gives them a side-glance.

"Hey little fella…" Harvey puts his fingers between the bars. The cat doesn't even move an inch and just stare at him with a look that says 'who's that asshole bothering me'.

"That one is special," says the young woman. "He's nice enough, but he doesn't like to be held or petted. It's like he doesn't trust anyone." Realizing she has to sell her thing she adds: "But he is the perfect couch potato and he's calm. Perfect for adults. He likes to just sit there by your side, waiting. The staff jokes around that he has mommy-issues. He was abandoned by his mother and then by his first owner…"

Harvey looks at the redhead giggling beside him and rolls his eyes. "Okay Donna. Just say it."

"Can I try petting him?" She asks the young woman. "I think I might have skills. I just tamed an old cat at work, took me twelve years!"

"Oh! Yes sure! Maybe you are just what this little guy needs!" says the young woman, completely oblivious. "You are allowed to bring cats at work? That is so cool!" Says the young woman naively as she opens the cage. "I'll let you guys pet him while I attend to other customers. Just don't forget to close the cage after, ok?"

"You are really funny Donna, you know that?" Harvey says while putting his hand in the cage. The cat sits and looks at him defiantly. He opens his palm offering it to the cat who reluctantly sniffs it.

"He likes you Harvey."

He looks at his girlfriend. "I'm sure he would like you too… You want to…?"

"What if he scratches me?" She says sounding alarmed.

"He won't. In fact he isn't even interested in us. Look." He giggles his fingers in front of the cat who just stares at them without blinking.

She carefully puts her hand into the cage. He's never seen her more cautious. Her hand his resting on Harvey's and she slowly opens her palm. To her surprise, the cat licks it.

"Maybe that cat likes me, but he is in love with you!" Harvey kisses her on the cheek. She is adorable, now scratching the cat behind his ears. The cat is still sitting but now he's blinking and begins to purr.

"Well, I think I love him too…" She says caressing the cat's neck. Harvey is in awe. Donna has a soft smile and a facial expression he can't quite pinpoint, which is surprising, since they worked together for twelve years.

A motherly look, maybe? He doesn't even know if she wants kids. He never asked her. He adores his niece and nephew but never imagined himself with a kid. The thought always frightened him and he can't understand why he feels a desire inside him he never felt before. A desire he knows is directly related to the redhead standing on his side. He can't quite figure out why right now, but he feels fatherhood really appealing if it means being a parent with Donna Paulsen.

"Oh! Wow! I've never seen him acting this way with anyone!" The young woman just arrived and is standing behind them. "Would you consider adopting him?"

"Well…he is adorable. But we aren't allowed pets in my apartment complex." Donna replies, scratching the cat one last time behind one of his ear before removing her hand from the cage.

The young woman seems defeated. "That's a shame. I've never seen him being that friendly to anyone. And he seems to like your husband too."

,

,

He shuffles his feet, hands in his pockets. They are on the sidewalk, in front of her apartment and she isn't even gone yet but he misses her.

"So…you are sure you don't want to come back to my place?" He inquires.

"Harvey…" She lets out a long sigh. "I need my stuff. I need to…rest. I can't even remember the last time I had sex seven times in three days."

He leans in, and kisses her. "Seven and a half… Where is the other half?"

She laughs putting her hands on his chest. "Okay. Slow down. I'll see you Monday night. Don't forget to buy more condoms, you never know…" Her fingertips traces his jaw. "You might get lucky. Again."

She pulls on his coat, her lips asking for a kiss. He moans when he feels her sucking his lips. One of her hand sliding down under his coat, scratching his back all the way down to his waistband. He opens his eyes and takes a step back. "Donna…" He whines, shaking his head. "We can't have the other half out on the street! I'm going home."

"Harvey, I just wanted to say…" Her hand is around his wrist, still pulling him. "I liked going out for breakfast and looking at those cats. I know it sounds stupid but…I think it's going to be important for us to do stuff other than working. Or having sex."

"I agree…" He gives her an easy smile. "Hey! I liked that gray cat."

"I liked that cat too…" Her eyes light up. "I have to admit…I am a bit sad I couldn't adopt him."

'

'

He hands the application. "I'm so glad you came back, sir. That cat never warms up to anyone but he really likes you and your…"

"Girlfriend. That's why we don't live together. Yet." He wonders what he has become. One week ago he was Manhattan's most eligible bachelor. Now he feels sad and empty because Donna will be sleeping at her apartment tonight. He felt so miserable, dragging his feet back to his condo that he decided he should adopt the cat. The cactus that she gave him months ago hasn't died yet so maybe it was time for him to "care" for a living thing that needed a little more caring?

Plus, Donna really liked the cat.

"Sir, let me just call the reference you wrote down on your application."

He feels stressed suddenly. That might not go well.

The young woman is sitting on a bench in the van, phone in hand. "Hello. Miss Pearson? I'm Jodie from ASPCA. I'm calling because a friend of yours Mister…" She looks at the application. "Harvey Specter wants to adopt one of our animal today."

Harvey can hear Jessica laughing on the line. Shit.

"Miss, sorry to ask…What is so funny?" Jodie is listening attentively. "Okay. So you never saw him as a pet person but would he make a good adopter?" Pause. "It is a cat. Yes."

The young woman starts smiling. "Okay. I'm glad to hear that. Yeah, no problem." She hands the phone to Harvey, smiling. "Your friend is just stunned you want a cat."

"Harvey. I just had to tell that lady you are reliable and you are a person that care so fucking much! Are you going soft or is this some weird shit you are doing to piss off Louis? I'm not amused. Peeing in his office is one thing. Playing revenge with a living thing is another!"

"Jessica…" He murmurs desperately into the phone. "I'm serious about this. I want this cat." He doesn't mentions Donna. Now isn't the time.

"Okay." She snaps. "I don't have time for this bullshit. Give the phone back to this woman."

He gives the phone back to Jodie who eagerly asks Jessica if Harvey goes on vacation very often and has enough space in his condo for a cat. She hangs up, satisfied.

Fifteen minutes later, Harvey Specter who never shared his condo with a living thing (except for a cactus) is heading home with a cat in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cat's name. I had to do it. LOL! Don't worry, the next chapter is ready, just have to correct a few things.**

 **Like I said before, this is a fic where the main topics are Darvey having sexytime, and them adopting a cat. So if you hate cats or hate Darvey-sex please stay away (giggles). sorrynotsorry**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment! xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

He can't help it.

On Monday, he has an extra swing in his walk, and a satisfied grin he can't wash out from his face.

"Hello Gretchen! Had a nice weekend?" He says cheerfully while handing her a coffee.

She narrows her gaze on him. "I had, Mr. Specter. But obviously yours was better than mine."

He tilts his head, is he that obvious?

"Well, I got a cat." He offers unconvincingly.

She laughs. "Is your cat a redhead?" His mouth hangs open, how did she…?

"She just came by 10 minutes ago and left your favorite coffee on your desk. She was sporting the same satisfied, blissful grin as you are right now. The poor woman turned beet-red when I asked her if she had a nice weekend."

"That's the effect I have on women." He says attempting an air of bravado. But there is no need lying to Gretchen, she offers him a smile that says it all.

"But she isn't any women, isn't she?"

Harvey bends over Gretchen's desk. "No. She isn't. She never was. I'm really happy Gretchen."

"It was time Mr. Specter. It made no sense that you were as miserable as I was when my husband died while the key to your happiness was still alive and a few feet away from your desk." She places her hand fondly on his. He really grew to like this woman. She isn't Donna of course, but she is a good secretary and always seems to know what to say, and say just enough.

"I expect you to be discreet. It is against company policies to…"

"I'll keep mum about this Mr. Specter, but I'm pretty sure the company policies won't apply to you two. Your story is different." She says in a matter-of-fact way, her hands reaching for a file.

He gives her a quizzical look to which she replies by busying herself. Cue to leave.

'

'

This feels to him like the longest day ever.

He misses Donna and as much as he hates to admit it, he misses that darn cat.

The cat turned out being the perfect pet for Harvey Specter. He wasn't annoying or invading his space. He just sat next to him on the couch all Sunday evening, like an old buddy, while Harvey scratched him behind his ears. He smiles thinking about the night before…

 _Harvey couldn't quite decide on a name. He knew people like to give their pet silly names. But he couldn't see himself having a cat called 'Fluffy', 'Peanuts', 'Whiskers', or 'Mittens'. He'd rather have a cat with a real human name. It won't be an easy task, as he has met so many clients over the years. The last thing he wanted is to name his cat a name that would remind him of work. He wanted to choose a name that was somewhat related to him and Donna getting together…_

 _Then it struck him: real name, imaginary person, never met a guy with that name, the reason why he decided to make a move on Donna._

 _Mitchell. He would call the cat Mitchell. He couldn't help laughing at his own joke. Mitchell was now real, blinking at him with round yellow eyes. He patted him on the head saying "Nice to finally meet you, Mitchell."_

 _Even if Harvey was against an animal sleeping in his bed, the cat managed to settle at the end of the bed, not touching Harvey's feet, as loud purrs invaded the room. The sound was relaxing and Harvey had one of his first good night sleep in months._

He is feeling so rested right now that all he wants to do, at 1 PM on a Monday, is to corner his girlfriend somewhere to kiss her passionately. Maybe in the file room? Maybe if they would be very silent he could have her behind a book shelf? Okay…It doesn't even has to be sex. They are at the office. He just needs to feel her right now… The way she molds her perfect body against his when they kiss, as her hand presses against his neck, fingers playing in his hair… Her perfume is intoxicating…

"Harvey!" Mike snaps his fingers in front of Harvey's face. "What the hell! Are you daydreaming? You haven't heard a thing I've said in the past five minutes, don't you?"

Harvey leans back in his chair, clearing his throat. "Not my fault you are boring me to death! Daydreaming about my next dentist appointment sounds like a better idea than listening to you right now." He crosses his arms behind his neck, smiling.

Mike suddenly has an expression across his face that Harvey has never seen. His mouth hangs open as he is looking at his boss without blinking as a large smile slowly crawls across his face.

"You slept with Donna!" Mike pretty much screams.

"What makes you say that?" Harvey says trying to sound offended. Why everyone who talks to him today has to come to this conclusion?

"I saw Donna earlier and she was whistling a tune while working. She couldn't stopped smiling. Then I come into your office and you haven't been listening to a single word I've said. You've been lost in your thought with a goofy smile plastered across your face the whole time."

"Stop jumping to conclusion. Maybe I just had a nice relaxing weekend?"

"Rachel couldn't get a hold of her all weekend…" He continues. "Last time Donna texted her she was on a date with you."

Harvey tries hard not to smile. "Okay Sherlock. Good for you if you think life is a romantic comedy, now can we get back the Johnson's case?"

"Or maybe nothing happened, with your prostate problems and you having to pee every five minutes?"

"Okay. That's enough. Too far." Harvey points to the door. "Get out. Now."

Mike gets up, putting his right hand on his heart, mocking him. "Sorry Harvey it's just…I've been dreaming about mommy and daddy taking the plunge ever since you two adopted me."

"First of all, don't call me daddy I'm not old enough to be your dad. Second of all, Donna and I aren't any of your business. Maybe we had a friendly date and then I had a good weekend? Maybe I got a cat?"

"Ewww. Harvey! I just said she is like a mom to me, please don't ever talk about Donna's pus.." Harvey cuts him immediately. "Okay. That's the line Mike! Stop right now. OUT!"

Since everyone is figuring out he's in a relationship with Donna, he'd better talk to Jessica. Soon.

'

'

"So…" He starts as he is sitting on the armrest of his managing partner's couch. "Last week I went on a date with Donna." Jessica jerks her head up. "…Jessica. I…" He doesn't know how to say it. What are they, exactly? He's too old to sing the 'I've got myself a girlfriend' tune. He puts his hand in his hair, nervous. "I know about the firm's dating policies.

"Harvey. Have I ever asked you to define the relationship you have with Donna?"

He smiles, letting his hand fall on his knee.

"Harvey. Explain to me how I could I apply the firm's policies when the first thing you told me twelve years ago was that you weren't coming here without her?"

She gets up walking towards him. "…and that you looked like an idiot in love when I asked you if she was special?"

He really has nothing to say. "Thanks Jessica."

"At least now I won't have to correct people out when they say you two are a couple. Because frankly Harvey, ever since you two came to the firm, everyone thought you two had 'something'. I'm glad you two finally got your shit together."

She turns to face her computer, smiling. "I guess now I can write the memo saying bets are no longer accepted?"

'

'

He walks towards his office, still in shock of how perfect things are right now in his life. His phone bleeps and he yanks it out of his pocket.

 _The kids know! Tried denying but lost my acting skills last weekend at ur condo. Meeting in the file room, 3:45?-Donna_

He types:

 _Big Kahuna knows too. Forget about hiding in the file room. Kissing in front of the elevators at 5, just before we go home. Let's give them a show. Heard people had bets on us. –HS_

He slows his walk, nervous. Maybe that was too cocky. He doesn't really like public display of affection. What if she tells him to fuck off?

Another text bleeps into his phone:

 _You are going home at 5? Are you sick? –Donna_

He laughs out loud, his thumbs tapping his phone.

 _No. Got myself hot new girlfriend. Have something new to show you at home. –HS_

There is silence while his feet have taken him to his office where he sits down at his desk. She replies:

 _Can't wait to see that new thing! (-; Donna_

 _'_

'

Five o'clock can't come fast enough and when it does, he has never closed his laptop that fast. He smiles all the way to the elevators and his heart skips a beat as soon as he sees her. The green dress she is wearing is making her red hair shine even more than usual. She seems nervous, clutching her handbag to her stomach. Her features softens as soon as she sees him and her eyes light up.

"Hey. Hi. Had a good day Harvey?"

He stops in front of her, placing his hands on her elbows. He talks in a low voice, just for her.

"Well, aside from the fact that pretty much everyone could read on my face that I got laid last weekend, yeah I had a good day."

She laughs nervously, her handbag still between them like she is trying to protect herself. She pushes a strand of hair that fell over her face.

"You are so beautiful…" His fingers are stroking her bare arms.

It's a good think she has that handbag between them, he thinks. Just touching her arms lights a fire inside him that he can't ignore. He lets his hands fall to his sides. Even if he joked about it earlier, he's not about to give a show to the firm's employees.

"So…Should we go now?" She asks.

They walk into an empty elevator. As soon as the doors closed, his body pushes her against the wall as his hands cup her face, fingers grazing her soft skin as she gives him a warning look.

"Harvey…" Her voice is warm and maybe it is a warning but he takes it as an invitation. He answers by kissing her softly, as she closes her eyes and retorts by kissing him hungrily. He hears the thump of her handbag falling on the floor, her fingers then latching to the lapels of his suit, pulling him even closer. They are both lost in that kiss, one of her hand running through his hair, fingernails scratching the scalp, as she hums against his mouth a song he knows he's been wanting to hear for the past twelve years.

They do not hear the 'Ding' and the elevator doors opening on the ground floor. Or maybe they are just awfully slow at disconnecting themselves from each other.

Next thing they know they hear gasping, and a few whistles. A few associates, probably too many, are standing in front of the open doors.

Louis Litt is one of them, standing there mouth agape, clasping files.

"I can't believe this. I guess I need a new secretary now?" He stutters in shock.

Harvey is now pretty sure the whole firm knows about the new status of their relationship. His usually perfect gelled-hair is a mess. He probably has her lipstick all over his face. His jacket is hanging off one of his shoulder. As for his beautiful girlfriend her ivory skin is glowing, her cheeks flushed in a pinking hue.

Donna releases herself from Harvey's stepping out of the elevator. Harvey follows her reluctantly.

"Louis. I am not going anywhere. I am still your secretary."

"Okay. Great." He snaps. "Because I was trying to catch you before you leave, I still have one last thing I need help with."

"Are you being a dick on purpose, Louis?" asks Harvey. He's trying to stay calm. But Louis Litt never ceased to annoy him.

"Harvey…" she looks at him, batting her eyelashes. "You know it is still early. If Louis needs help… It must be important." She says, putting emphasis on the word 'important'. "I'll come to your condo later."

"Donna." Louis adds frantically. "I promise you this is very important and I can't do this without you. I canceled my mudding appointment because that client called with an emergency."

Harvey sighs and offers a lopsided smile to Donna. "Okay. I'll make you dinner." She smiles at him and winks as she walks into the elevator with Louis. It seems the other immature associates were keeping the doors open, probably enjoying the little drama show.

"Louis, don't keep her too late, PLEASE." He pretty much begs.

It really helps that Harvey is in a good mood today.

As he is getting out of the building his phone bleeps and he looks at the screen. It's from Mike, forwarding him an email that was addressed to more than 20 employees.

 _Specter/Paulsen Case: We have a winner! Congratulations to Mike Ross for guessing the closest month those two finally did IT! You can pick up your bottle of Petrus Pomerol 2002 in Jessica Pearson's office._

Harvey chuckles and replies with a text:

 _Dickhead. Expect u to share that bottle with Donna & I. -HS_

His phone bleeps again:

 _Tonight? Coming over with Rachel._

Harvey shakes his head, he certainly didn't wait all day-scratch that -TWELVE YEARS- only to have some cock-blocking friends coming over.

 _Not tonight. Busy. Friday._

He receives a text from Mike instantly:

 _Be careful to empty your bladder be4. Have fun old man._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still can't believe what Suits has done to me, dammit! Please just tell me I'm not alone giggling at this story. Since the finale, I have a constant craving for mundane, cute, happy, sexy, Harvey & Donna... *hides in a corner and cry***

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Harvey felt so domestic, sleeves of his shirt rolled up, feeding his cat, and cooking a roast.

But now he has nothing else to do but wait for Donna to show up. The roast is out of the oven and he opens a bottle of wine.

He can see Mitchell-the-Cat missed him. Since Harvey got home the cat has been trying to have a conversation with him. Mitchell jumps on the kitchen counter and sits in front of Harvey, meowing.

"Mitchell, you can't sit on the counter that's where I cook."

He scoops the cat up and puts him on the floor. Harvey grabs his wine glass only to see the cat reappearing in front of him on the counter. The animal sits and stares at him defiantly without blinking.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't want your cat's ass near my wine. Shoo." He tries to scare the cat away, clapping his hands. The animal is still staring at him, now lying on his side, legs spread outwards. Harvey scoops him up again as the cat starts to purr in his hands.

He still has the cat in his hands, arms outstretched like he doesn't quite know how to handle all the affection. "Okay. You missed me little buddy. You were lonely today?" Fuck. He's turning crazy, he's talking to a cat.

Harvey walks to the couch and sits down. The cat, who doesn't like to be held, jumps off Harvey's lap to curl on the couch, next to his leg. The cat bumps his head a few times against Harvey's hand, begging for attention. Harvey lightly strokes his back. The feline starts to purr loudly and once again, this cat is proving himself to be a powerful soporific. Harvey figures a quick nap won't kill him…

'

* * *

'

Donna enters Harvey's condo and removes her expensive shoes. Louis made her work way too late, he always had some little detail to add. She sees Harvey fell asleep sitting up on the couch waiting for her. Thank goodness, he removed the roast from the oven before dozing off, dinner would have been ruined. She sits on his lap, knees on each side of him, her hands under his shirt, massaging his torso and shoulders. She sees him blinking. He smiles looking at her through heavy eyelids.

"Hi," she says. "Sorry I'm late. I missed you." She kisses him on the lips as he gives her access to his mouth, his tongue grazing hers. His hand lazily reaches for the small of her back.

"Donna, is that how you will greet me from now on? I'm not against it…"

"…what's that new thing you wanted to show me?" She whispers while her hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt.

She then works on his belt buckle, tugging the belt loose and pushing his pants and boxers down as kisses become more urgent. She detaches herself from him for a few seconds, fumbling to open the condom packet as she starts to giggles in frustration.

"Am I dreaming?" He asks playfully.

"You bet you are, Specter." She lifts her hips as he tugs on her pants, kissing her neck. She pushes her panties aside and in one movement she sinks onto him, straddling his waist. She dips her face between his neck and shoulder, painted fingernails grazing his scalp.

"Harvey…" She whispers in his ear between kisses. "Show me that new thing, please."

"Not now, I'm busy." He flips her over, gently, and lightly pushes her so that she is now lying down, her back on the couch. He's hovering above her, on his knees, his palms starting on her waist and caressing upwards, tracing her curves. She bends one knee and slowly stretches her leg so that her foot his near her head.

"Holy shit. That's hot." He gasps.

She knows that position will allow him to feel even closer to her, deeper. After twelve years of no touching they both need it. She grabs his neck and pulls him onto her, her foot now above his shoulder.

"Say thanks to yoga."

He holds her waist moving inside her. "Let me thank you instead…"

She still can't believe how needy he's been so far. Not with sex, because more than often she has been the one initiating it. He's needy for her. She noticed how he always has to touch her, even if it's just by sitting close to her, knees touching. Like it has a calming effect on him. Maybe it has to do with his panic attacks? It doesn't matter, she wholeheartedly likes it. She likes having him clinging onto her after all those years of no touching. When he touches her she feels like her skin is on fire, she can't even describe how it feels to have him making love to her (because this isn't sex-that she is sure of-). It's like he lights a fire inside her with every thrust and every kiss.

She strokes his face, tracing the line of his eyebrow, fingers lightly tracing his moles. She remembers working late at night, empty boxes of Thai food scattered across his desk as he was reviewing a case, that serious frown he has when he's working… How she wanted to reach out and touch his face but couldn't because of that stupid line she drew herself.

He has that frown now. She can touch him all she wants.

Each and every thrust brings her closer to release, butterflies accumulating in the pit of her stomach. He kisses her face as he hit the spot, once, twice, their breaths mingling as she inhales and he exhales, their moans becoming one.

She likes how he is the first man who doesn't let go of her after he's done. That's how she knows with him sex is just a bonus. A really great, fun, enjoyable, bonus. This is so different from everything she ever felt before… Then again, she never had someone telling her 'I love you' months before having sex. Everything about him is different, she feels warm and loved in his arms. His breath is tickling her neck.

She looks at him and fakes a pout. "Harvey, I showed you something new but YOU didn't even showed me that new thing you promised me." She grins widely, winking at him "… You can show me tomorrow morning. I'm tired."

His face lights up in sudden realization. He starts to laugh uncontrollably letting his head fall on her shoulder. He's trying to regain control. "Donna. The NEW thing…It isn't sex!"

She stares at him incredulously.

He sits, pulling his boxers up. "It's kind of a gift…I got for you. Let's take a quick shower and I'll show it to you."

'

* * *

'

Both sitting at the table, they drink wine and talk about their day. Mitchell still hasn't show up. Harvey went into his bedroom earlier to get fresh boxers and a t-shirt. He saw the cat sleeping under his bed, he probably got scared when he heard Donna coming in.

Harvey takes another bite of the delicious roast beef, he can see Donna is antsy, tapping her index on her wine glass.

"You just can't wait to see your gift, can't you?"

She smiles and pouts. "Harvey, I am not going to apologize for who I am. Oh! I hope it's one of those dark green bag I've seen last week at Hermes!"

He laughs, shaking his head. "It's even better than a bag. Wait." He gets up and goes to his bedroom. He looks childish and excited. She has never seen him this way, it's strange and quite adorable.

"Mitchell…" He whistles. "Hey buddy…Where are you?"

"Harvey? I don't understand…" She asks with tones of panic in her voice.

Harvey comes back with a reluctant gray tabby in his arms and a big grin across his face.

"Donna, meet Mitchell."

Donna stops dead and stares at the cat.

"Harvey. I'm…shocked. I seriously can't believe you got the cat!"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "…but tell me HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DECIDE IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO CALL HIM MITCHELL!?"

Harvey, still standing in front of her, lets the cat jumps off his arms. "What? Donna…" He begins, looking alarmed. Harvey's eyes widen sharply, he clears his throat.

"Donna, don't tell me Mitchell is real?" He begs in a weak voice.

There is a deadly silence. She shakes her head in disbelief. "Now every time I'll look at this splendid animal I will think of Mitchell. How tall and handsome he was…" She continues, pensive. "A true charming silver fox. And not only with debonair good looks, but damn, seeing him divide his time between his passions and activism. So sexy, I can't…"

Harvey raises his hand and cuts her off. "…Okay. You are one second away from telling me he practices Buddhism and played in 'Pretty Woman'!" He breathes out. "Donna you SCARED ME."

She winks at him. "You win. He isn't real. But Harvey, you named the cat Mitchell. Why?"

He hesitates a bit. Opening up as never been easy for him but he realizes he has to be all in, now is not the time to let fear take over and build walls.

"Because… Donna, if it wouldn't be for that imaginary Richard Gere lookalike, maybe I wouldn't have been scared to lose you. AGAIN. I always figured one day I'd feel ready. Even if I knew he wasn't real…Donna, I realized you wouldn't be waiting for me forever."

"Are you saying you finally feel ready?" She asks cautiously.

He is still standing in front of her, looking very vulnerable. He tells her in a low voice. "I don't think I could ever feel ready. I am scared as hell I will screw this up and lose you for good. Or that you could leave me. But it has been more than twelve years… I'm willing to try."

She gets up, her hands settling on his shoulders.

"I noticed how…clingy you are. Harvey, I know what I'm getting into. What WE are getting into. Like you said, we've known each other for so long... I think you might be more ready than you think. I've never seen you being so honest. I like it." She smiles affectionately.

For a moment they stare at each other.

He smiles nervously. "So…You said you weren't allowed to have a cat. And you once said this place needed life…"

"Harvey."

"Donna." He interrupts softly. "You said if you would bring me something too needy it would intimidate me and I would let it die. I get it now." He wraps his hands around her waist. "I'm scared but I won't let this die."

"Are we still talking about the cat? Or the cactus? Or…us?"

He grins. "Everything."

"So, you got a cat."

"WE got a cat." He adds.

"Whoa. Harvey. We just started dating."

"Have we started dating? Is that what we call this?" He asks teasingly.

"Well, we went to a restaurant once, so it was kind of a date. We also had sex…" She mimics trying to count on her fingers and chuckles. "…A few times. I guess that is how some people would call this 'thing' we have. Hmm…Harvey? Wait. I've been using your credit card for the last twelve years so maybe we're married? This is confusing!"

"But Donna, the cat lives here," he says feigning seriousness. "That means you will have to spend every weekend at my condo or he will miss you. Badly."

Donna looks at the cat who is lying on the kitchen floor, licking his paws.

"Oh yes." She rolls her eyes and points at the cat. "Geeez. He sure does look like he's going to miss me!"

Harvey stares at her silently and pulls her closer. Not wearing shoes, she's a few inches shorter than he is. Her face is in his neck, he kisses the top of her head.

She leaves a few light kisses in his neck and looks up at him. "So, WE got a cat."

He flashes a huge smile. "I'll grab the can opener!"

"Harvey, we can't do pre-trial ritual… It's a CAT!"

"Anyway, let's not use thumbtacks. I don't want to hurt the cat," he adds seriously.

She winks at him. "If you insist, we can go back to our other ritual, using whipped cream..."

"Donna, yesterday you said it is important for us to do stuff beside working or having sex. Whipped cream means sex." He pauses. "Maybe we can use paperclips?"

"Let's get paperclips!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter of Lovecats! Hope you will like it! The next one will be published in time for Halloween since it will be Halloween-ish. Don't be like Harvey: don't forget to feed the kitty, leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

A few weeks have passed and October brought its beautiful fall foliage. It is Donna's favorite season. She asks every year to get Halloween off, and this year is no exception. Harvey has no idea what she does on that day but this year he is more than decided to finally know, even if he isn't the one giving her the day off this time.

She promised she would tell him, but said it should be a surprise so she'll tell him at the last minute. She had to go "do her Halloween things" the weekend before the 31st and on Tuesday and Thursday nights two weeks before, and Harvey is getting more and more intrigued on what this is all about. He knows it is just for fun, but he doesn't like when she keeps things from him. Old habits are hard to get rid of. He's still insecure.

That's why he really doesn't mind that she already started putting stuff in his drawers. In fact, he smiles whenever he finds something of hers. He is totally in love with Donna Paulsen. He knows that now his whole heart and soul is in this relationship and when he remembers how crushed he was when she left to work with Louis, he feels his stomach ties into knots. Just thinking about it makes him weak. This woman has his heart in his hand and she could crush him in an instant.

So when he finds her undies neatly folded besides his in his drawers, a few of her dresses hanging besides his suits in his wardrobe, and all of her special creams along with her favorite shampoo under the bathroom sink... it feels reassuring to him.

But she still lives with him only part-time, and he wants more.

Donna went out for drinks with Rachel Saturday night after her 'Halloween preparations thing', and had Yoga Sunday morning. So she left Harvey's place Saturday morning, telling him she'll probably stop by later on Sunday afternoon.

When she comes back Harvey is sprawled on the couch, feet up, watching basketball. He instantly smiles as soon as she opens the door.

"Hey. How was your 'date' with Rachel? And yoga?" He moves to lie on his left side so that she will have enough space to sit or lie down in his arms.

She removes her ballet shoes and walks to the couch, sitting, her back resting against his stomach.

"I missed you…" She says, linking her fingers between his. "I had fun but…"

"Admit it," he says teasingly, his hand caressing her thigh. "You have more fun with me…in the bed. Or on the couch. Or in the shower. Or…"

She rolls her eyes. "Geez. I can't believe we've become one of those annoying couple who can't spend a weekend apart! How did THAT happened?"

He smiles and pulls her closer so that she is now lying on her side, being the little spoon. He wraps his arms around her, kisses her neck and exhales.

"Harvey, you stopped watching the game?" She asks softly.

He groans.

"Harvey are you sleeping?" His arms feel so heavy on her.

"Harveeeey. Wake up. I want to spend time with you!" She pushes her elbow softly in his stomach and he finally moves.

"Donna… I'm tired. I don't sleep well when you aren't there…" He pushes his hand under the hem of her sweater, letting it rest on her waist. Just to feel her soft skin against his fingers.

When she went into this relationship, she knew he had anxiety issues. She didn't know the extent of it. Then again, she's now in a romantic relationship with the man who whined 'I need you' and claimed 'I can't be me without you' when they were trying to be purely professional.

But the fact is, she sleeps better in his bed too.

"Harvey…where's the cat?"

"I don't know," he mumbles sleepily.

She slowly sits on the couch and calls the cat. "Mitchyyyy, baby where are you?"

Harvey chuckles. "He's Mitchy now?"

"Specter, you should know cats love when we baby-talk to them!"

She gets up heading for the kitchen, still calling the cat. Harvey sits on the couch watching her in amusement.

She sees the cat's empty food bowl behind the kitchen counter.

"HARVEY!" She gasps. "You didn't feed the cat!"

He scratches his head. "I'm pretty sure I fed him yesterday…"

She raises her arms to the ceiling. "Harvey! EVERYDAY! You have to feed him EVERYDAY! He must be so hungry now! I'm sure he's hiding somewhere waiting for his death." She puts food in his bowl and the little nuggets make a clicking sound. The cat appears out of nowhere, running towards the bowl.

She puts her hands on her waist dramatically. "You see Harvey? He was starving! How could you?"

She isn't mad. She's smiling.

He gets up walking to stand in front of her, steps from the cat's who's eating hungrily. He feels anxious, but obviously she is hinting him that he should go forward.

"Donna… you want Mitchell to be ours?"

"Harvey, he's already ours… What are you asking?"

She knows what he is asking, she just wants to hear it.

He says at last. "I think we both wanted the cat and you said you couldn't have a cat in your apartment. The cat lives here. I think you should too."

They both stop talking. They are having one of those unspoken conversation they always had since they met each other years ago. After a moment, he tilts his head, begging for a sign.

She bites her upper lip. "Harvey, it only has been a few weeks…"

"Donna, it only has been a few weeks and twelve years."

She rolls her eyes and grins. They are both caressing Mitchell's back who's never been happier and purrs like a jet's engine. She grasps HarveyMs fingers between hers and expels a sigh.

"On one condition: you let me have 2/3 of your bedroom storage space."

'

* * *

'

On Saturday October 31st, Harvey is at his condo, sitting at his desk, listening to old records. He's just trying to get work done so he can spend more time with his girlfriend on weekdays. He's waiting to get THE text from Donna telling him the 'location' of 'her thing'. When he hears someone knocking at his door he is more than surprised. It can't be a random kid trick-or-treating in his complex?

He opens the door and sees his brother Marcus holding his four-year-old little girl. She is hugging her teddy bear while crying in her dad's arms.

Marcus looks nervous. He never stops at Harvey's without calling. In fact, Harvey can't even remember the last time he was here. He immediately knows something is wrong.

"Harv, can we talk…?" asks Marcus, his voice already cracking.

"Yeah sure…" Harvey takes the little girl in his arms. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm going to miss Halloween!" she cries.

"There's still time, kiddo. It isn't even night yet. Hey let me show you something…" Harvey brings her to his bedroom where Mitchell is sleeping on the bed.

"Kittyyyyyy!" she screams in a high-pitch voice.

"You can pet him just don't hug him and be very gentle, okay?" Harvey tells her in all seriousness.

"Very gentle." She repeats.

She climbs on the bed and sits beside the cat caressing his back.

"Hi Cat. I'm Emily…" she starts.

Harvey gets out of the room to find his brother sitting on the couch, face in his hands.

"Marcus…what happened? Where are Jenny and Josh?" Harvey sits on the couch next to his brother.

"So Josh was playing ball with some friends in the street across the house and he got hit by a car…" Starts Marcus, not removing his hands from his face.

Harvey is in shock.

"He's going to be okay but he has many broken bones and has to get surgery in one of his leg. That's why he got transferred to New York-Presbyterian Children's Hospital. He's there with Jenny."

"Marcus…I'm so sorry…" Harvey puts a hand on his brother's back, knowing he sucks at comforting people. "I can help you with the claim, do you know the jerk who did this?"

"All our friends have kids and are busy with Halloween stuff," Marcus continues now rubbing his palms on his knees, ignoring completely the second part of what Harvey just said. "The other weekend, you were great with Emily… We're going to be busy being at Josh's side, with surgery and stuff in the next few days…"

Harvey is surprised. His brother is about to ask him to take care of a real, breathing, living kid. A few months ago, Donna barely trusted him with a cactus.

"Marcus…I don't know how kids 'work'," Harvey states, shaking his head.

"She doesn't go to school yet. She can do stickers and coloring all day we don't mind as long as she is safe. I know you are dating Donna now, she'll be safe." Marcus smiles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Donna is living with me now," says Harvey matter-of-factly.

Harvey texted his brother a few weeks ago, just after he started 'dating' Donna. He was overwhelmed and wanted to tell the whole world he was happy. But he just sent a text to Marcus: "I think you'll like this one dickhead: I'm with Donna now." His brother had been giving him crap for years telling him he and Donna we're perfect for each other.

His brother hated Scottie. They just didn't get along. Harvey invited her once at his brother's house and it went horribly. Scottie and Marcus argued for the most part of the dinner and Harvey knew they wouldn't want Scottie ever again in their house when she asked Jenny to bring her a fork and a knife to eat her chicken wings.

So Harvey invited Donna to his brother's house for the first time a few years ago, as a friend. His brother had mentioned "Bring anyone you want, any friend, just DON'T bring Scottie" and Donna just fitted right in, helping Jenny making salad and making his brother laugh throughout all the dinner. "This one is a keeper" had said Marcus. "I'm not surprised Dad liked her so much!"

"Well, good, but I'm not dating her, she is my secretary…" had said Harvey.

Marcus and Jenny liked Donna so much that they just kept on inviting her to BBQs and events. They were very vocal about Donna being perfect for Harvey. "You realize she is the only woman who can tolerate you, right?" had said Marcus. "Well, I pay her for that Marcus… It is kind of her job." And Marcus had laughed and retorted. "Harvey. That woman is in love with you… I hope one day you'll man up and do something about it. You don't know what you are missing."

"Harvey? Can I go back to the hospital? You're going to take care of Emily, bro?" asks Marcus.

Harvey realizes he was lost in his thought. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry. I'll even do something about the Halloween drama." Harvey replies.

Marcus gets up. "I packed a few of her things in her bag… but you know the only thing that matters is Berrybear."

Emily appears, giggling. She takes her dad's hand. "Daddy! The cat licked me!"

"He did? Wow! He must REALLY like you. Hey guess what? You get to spend a few days with Uncle Harvey and his cat while we take care of Josh." Marcus bends down and whispers something in his little girl ear. Emily squeals. "Aunt Donna lives with Uncle Harvey?"

Harvey laughs. "Yes Em, she does… she came along with the cat."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Halloween to all my readers! Enjoy this fluffy Halloween chapter as angst is coming your way really soon *maniacal laugh*. Please don't forget to say HI or leave a review, I like hearing about you guys and I like having your input (-:**

* * *

Harvey realizes he's alone to plan Halloween for a little girl.

He could always run to the store and buy a last minute costume?

"What do you want to be this Halloween?" He asks his niece who's sitting on his bed, petting Mitchell.

"I want to be a cat! Like Mitchell!" she replies enthusiastically.

Harvey is standing by the bed, scratching his head. "Okay, so get your shoes kiddo, we're going out to buy a costume…"

"Noooo," she whines. "Mommy always makes my costume. We will make one! Mitchell will help!"

Harvey sits on the bed and laughs. "Emily, Mitchell can't help… he is a cat. He has paws."

"You don't understand. I just need construction paper and Mitchell will be my model."

She sounds exasperated, like her uncle is the stupidest man alive.

"I'm not sure I have construction paper…" He heads to his desk and spots a manila file folder. "Do you think this could work?" She jumps off the bed. "Yes! I just need scissors and a pencil now."

'

* * *

'

She is nervous.

All these years she asked for Halloween off, every July, and he always agreed. She never told him why… For the first time ever, someone she knows will be aware of what she does every Halloween.

She texted Harvey earlier to let him know about the location and told him he could pop-by before 4pm. He texted back that he had a surprise for her.

She really hopes the surprise doesn't consists of him getting down on his knees to propose. Not the right timing, as right now she is in this old theater in the Bronx -transformed into a haunted mansion for the occasion- , dressed as a zombie-princess, distributing candies to underprivileged kids.

Back when she was living with her parents, she already started doing something special for the kids in her neighborhood. Then, in NYC, she decided to continue the tradition along with the help of a few theater friends. It doesn't take much of her time, really. The local YMCA and some teenagers organized the haunted house, while Donna and other actors just played their part while they gave away candies. It was fun and totally uplifting seeing all those kids smiling.

Even if Donna is locked in a dungeon, and has to distribute candies behind bars while fake crying.

"How did you died?" asks a little girl in a Ninja costume.

"Oooooh. It is the big pumpkin," replies Donna in her most dramatic voice. "Now you have to find the Pumpkin and give the key to my dungeon to the Prince…"

"Where is the key!?" screams the little girl all excited.

"Just go across this tunnel…" says Donna pointing towards the back of the theater, where garbage bags covered a door surrounded by fake smoke. "But be careful, you never know who you can meet."

Donna gives candies to the kid who then starts running towards the door.

"Well. A redheaded zombie," says a familiar voice.

Donna turns and starts laughing. Harvey has cat's whiskers badly drawn on his face, obviously drawn by a kid, and cats' ears sticking in his hair. "Well. A lawyer-cat," she says to the man wearing a black suit, smirking at her. She sees Emily, clinging to Harvey's side, wearing the same makeup, visibly scared. "Oh and a little kitten. Hi sweetie…" Donna talks in her normal voice so the kid can recognize her. The kid immediately hugs Donna's legs and proudly says "See how Mitchell and I helped Uncle Harvey to look like a cat?"

Donna pats the kid's head. "Yeah, you are really good Em! He makes an extreeeeemely dapper cat!" She knows Harvey surely didn't offer to his brother to go trick-or-treating with the kid. Her gaze catches Harvey's, she sees worries in his eyes.

Something horrible must have happened.

They exchange a few pleasantries and she tells them to wait for her on the other side of the haunted house in some kind of lobby, since there is only fifteen minutes left.

'

* * *

'

When she finds them, she is wearing normal clothes –a jean and a white sweater-. Harvey is sitting on a bench, looking at his phone. Emily is playing with some other kids, chasing them while meowing. She stops just a moment, taking it all in. Her old boss, now boyfriend, the object of her unrequited love for so many years, is dressed in his crisp black Tom Ford suit but still manage to look like a cat, to his niece's delight. She sees Emily running towards him, putting her little hands around his neck while he scoops the little girl up and gives her a kiss on her head. Emily jumps off his lap and starts running towards her friends. Harvey turns around and sees Donna. His whole face glows from happiness.

It stirs up something quite scary, deep inside her. How in only a few weeks, the very low probability of eventually having 'something' became the reality of having 'everything' within reach.

She had always been responsible for his happiness, and she could have seen it sooner, how in his messed up world every time he said he needed her, it meant he was in love with her. How much she loves him and probably always did… But now, she is responsible for giving him 'everything'. It is overwhelming. All these years dancing around their feelings, maybe that is what she specifically avoided: being someone's 'everything'. She smiles back at him, pushing her conflicting feelings away.

"Okay. What happened?" She sits next to him, her voice is nervous. She is mortified to find out, expecting the worst.

Harvey explains everything. She is just glad nobody died, really. Harvey just got a text from Marcus telling him that Josh was going through surgery Monday morning at 8 AM. Harvey sent him a photo of Emily, reassuring his brother that everything was fine.

"We started with a cat and now we have a kid…" She stops talking, leans back and watches Emily plays.

"Remember, you once told me I was afraid to risk anything? Now let's take a minute to process all this." Harvey says at last, smirking. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on his shoulder. Unlike a few minutes ago when she had those conflicted feelings, she now feels safe, secure. She always has been a worrier, that's maybe why she stayed with and needed this mostly stoic man.

"Harvey," she says after a few minutes. "Are your cat's ears made out of a manila folder?"

"I wanted to go out to buy a costume for Em but she insisted we should make one. So yes, they are. I stapled her ears on her headband. I had to use tape to stick mines, my girlfriend is going to have the most fun trying to remove those."

She giggles. "Oh Harvey…your precious hair!"

"Her tail is my black and white Hugo Boss tie. She wanted to have stripes like Mitchell," he adds, rolling his eyes.

She always knew he was a good man. It was just nice that now he wasn't afraid to show he cares. Her heart flips-flops at the thought that he spent part of his afternoon crafting cats' ears with his niece. She wishes she could have watched him doing all that...

She's biting her lips. Why is she suddenly fantasizing about what kind of father he would be? She likes kids. She just never wanted any.

She feels confused, again. She doesn't understand herself at all so she just tries to push this feeling away and cuddles closer to the man she loves.

"Donna. We used your makeup," Harvey says weakly.

She removes her head from his shoulder and meets his eyes. "Harvey, what makeup did you used?"

"Our whiskers are traced with that liquid eyeliner that was in your silver pouch…and she might have over-used that eyeshadows palette."

"Jesus!" She exclaims, putting her hand on her mouth. "Harvey, that palette…it was from Chanel and costs near a hundred dollars. And the eyeliner it was my Guerlain that costs 45 bucks."

He looks at her wondering if she is joking or not. How can makeup be so expensive? "I guess you need new makeup. You still have my credit card, right?"

Emily interrupts their conversation abruptly, as she comes running to climb on the bench, pushing Harvey and Donna to sit squeezed between them. "Is it time to go trick-or-treating now…Pleaaaaaase?" She asks them using her cutest voice.

Donna laughs at the kid's persuasion skills. "Okay, let's go before the big pumpkin catches us!"

'

'

Emily fell asleep in Harvey's arms in the elevator up to his condo.

Without a word, Donna opens the door to his condo. She kicks off her shoes and asks Harvey in a low voice "Where will she sleeps?"

Harvey frowns. "Shit... I didn't…"

"Don't swear Harvey!" says Donna smiling.

Harvey rolls his eyes and heads to his bedroom where he lays the kid on the bed. He removes her little shoes and coat, takes back his Hugo Boss tie that served as tail, removes her headband with the cat's ears. Just as he is finishing, Donna comes on the other side of the bed and cleans Emily's face with a wet cloth. The kid doesn't even move.

"She's really tired. I don't think it's a crime if we don't put her in her PJs and just let her sleep," says Donna as she gives Emily a peck on the cheek. Harvey reaches for the girl's teddy bear that is lying on the pillow and places it between Emily's arms. He pulls the cover over her and she settles in the middle of the bed, hugging her teddy bed, content. Mitchell the cat comes out of nowhere and climbs on the bed, curling at Emily's feet.

Harvey and Donna go through all their nightly routine without exchanging a word, and then lie down, each on their side of the bed, Emily sleeping in the middle.

"Donna," whispers Harvey in the dark. "You're good with Emily."

"Of course I'm good. I'm Donna."

There's a silence.

"Harvey, you are surprisingly good yourself," she adds quietly, reaching for his hand across Emily's body.

"…for a guy that you barely trusted with a cactus a few months ago?" He chuckles.

"Well, you were always good with Mike. He's like a big toddler sometimes."

He laughs and then silence enveloped the room.

"Donna…" she hears him whisper. "I never asked you, do you want kids?"

She takes a deep breath and focuses on his thumb rubbing softly her palm.

"No Harvey. I never wanted kids," she admits. "You?"

"I never wanted kids," he replies.

They fall asleep, holding hands over Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna Paulsen wakes up to the sound of giggles. For a few seconds she is lost and wonders if she is still dreaming.

"Stop laughing you will wake Donna!" whispers Harvey.

"Stop tickling Berrybear, it's too funny!" pleads Emily.

Donna opens her eyes to see Harvey, a big grin on his face, fake-tickling a teddy bear that he's making jump on the pillows to Emily's greatest joy. Emily is sitting in the middle of the bed laughing, Mitchell-the-cat observing the scene, lying next to her.

Donna thinks the cat is probably thinking the same thing as she is right now: how this morning is different from all the other mornings. What happened?

Emily notices Donna awaken state and she squeals from joy. She puts her little hands on Donna's cheeks. "Uncle Harvey said he's going to make us pancakes!" she says almost screaming.

"He is? Wow. I didn't know he had those skills… If I would have known, I would have eaten breakfast at his place waaaaaay before now!" exclaims Donna in a mocking tone. Harvey winks at her before getting out of bed with Emily walking in swirling motions behind him. Donna stretches her legs and arms while Mitchell does the same. The cat slowly comes sit next to her, she scratches him behind the ears and under the chin, just how he likes it and he purrs. She can't help herself but feeling overwhelmed by all the happiness surrounding her this morning. She remembers how she thought about giving up on this exasperating man, and how he surprised her by finally making a move. She has never been happier, and it is scary. She feels like she isn't in control of her emotions and one thing Donna Paulsen never liked is not being in control of her emotions.

'

* * *

They could have hired a nanny, but they figured they could deal with taking Emily with them to work for a few days. On Sunday they went out to buy new makeup for Donna (Harvey and Emily did ruined her makeup with their Halloween antics!), along with coloring books, stickers, crafts and little games for the kid.

On Monday morning, they are ready. They are going to the firm with a little girl in tow.

"That was fast…"comments Jessica looking at the kid who's lying on the carpet, coloring while singing 'Let it go'.

Emily raises her eyes. "Woaaah!" she says stupefied. "You are so tall and your dress is pretty! Are you the Queen?"

Jessica laughs whole-heartedly. "You could say that. Harvey who is this adorable little girl? You and Donna had a secret child?"

"Niece. Marcus'..." he replies not lifting his eyes from the contract on his desk. "Her brother was in an accident. We are watching her for a few days."

"We?" repeats Jessica making a naïve smile. "You and Donna are intense! Who would have though? Becoming a 'We', getting a cat, a kid…"

He groans. "Can I work now?" It was hard enough to concentrate while listening to 'Let it go' on repeat, he doesn't need his friend teasing him about his new life-situation.

"I just wanted to give you this," Jessica says handing him a file. "Also, don't forget we have a partners meeting at 2 PM."

"Does this mean I'm going to play with Aunt Donna?" asks Emily joyfully. She really likes Donna, Harvey can see it. Who wouldn't? She's perfect in every way, for him at least. He sees it now. How she always made his life better by working on his side, and now he's sharing everything with her. She's his everything… "UNCLE HARVEY?" the kid chuckles. "I asked if I'm going to see Aunt Donna soon. Daddy told me you two worked together why isn't she theeeere?" Harvey looks at Jessica who appears like she is enjoying herself immensely. She walks towards Emily and offers her hand that the kid grabs to get up on her feet.

"Little girl, have you met Louis Litt?" asks Jessica, grinning. "He's the firm…jester.

'

* * *

'Where is Emily?" asks Harvey leaning over her desk.

"She's with Louis…" Donna is visibly really busy finishing some task.

"Donna. You left our kid with Louis? I'm…"

"Whoaaaa! Slow down. This isn't our kid and why are you being so protective? Oh. He first took away your secretary and now your kid, that's right." She snaps her fingers.

"Louis isn't in his office," replies Harvey, trying to hide his discomfort. "He just disappeared after the meeting."

"Oh, that's sweet…are you worrying about your niece Harvey?" she mocks him tenderly. "I can only imagine how you'd be with our own daughter when she turns sixteen…"

He raises an eyebrow and looks at his favorite redhead who isn't looking at him, rearranging files, swiveling in her chair. She mentioned their future daughter like it was the most natural thing in the world. He studies her features: she's acting like nothing happened, she probably didn't noticed she said THAT. The next feeling that hits him is that he realizes he isn't freaking out. No panic. In fact he feels warm inside. He isn't scared by the idea of a little human created by Donna and him. He is not sure what he wants anymore. He guesses it's better to change the topic.

"So Donna where are they?"

"Out. At Petsmart." She turns around to place a file. "Louis was really excited that we got a cat. And was really traumatized when Emily told him the only thing Mitchell has his a bowl of food and a litter box."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "If Louis buys pink collars with tiger prints for Mitchell, I'll be mad."

"Protective over your cat too, that's sweet," she laughs and pushes her hair behind her ears.

Donna gets up and walks around the desk, putting her hand on one of Harvey's shoulder. She leans towards him. "You know…they won't be back before at least an hour." She kisses him in the crook of his neck, and then inappropriately nibble his ear lobe. Her other hand trails down his back and he wonders if she'll stop before reaching his ass.

"They do say when you have a kid you have to find time to do it…" he says in a husky voice

"File room or Louis's desk?" she asks giggling.

"Louis's desk? Donnaaa…there are windows everywhere."

"Tell me you don't find that exciting," she says playing with his tie.

"Just kissing on Louis's desk and sending him a selfie? That would make me happy…"

"Sex doesn't make you happy?"

"Not in broad daylight when I am name partner at the firm, no. And I know you are just playing with me to throw me off my game." He sighs. "Can you text Louis and tell him to bring Emily back to our condo? I have to refuse your offer…Still have a lot of work to do and I want to be home with you both tonight. We'll order pizza."

"Wow! Harvey! You are getting old and lazy," she says while giving him a small pat on the butt. She then wraps her hands around his neck and hugs him. "…and I think I like that Harvey. See you at home then, honey." She kisses him lightly on the lips. He presses his thumbs on her sides making small circles on her skin, realizing his fingers had somehow managed to find their way under her Carolina Herrera Flower top. Honey. He likes the sound of it…

'

* * *

"Uncle Haaaaarvey!"

He only has time to remove his shoes, the little girl runs and grabs his hand, kissing it. He laughs and scoops her up as she throws her arms around his neck giving him a peck on the cheek. "I've missed you! Wait until you see Mitchell! He's dashing."

"Dashing? Okay…what did Louis do?" He's suddenly anxious, expecting the worst.

"He's pretty. You'll see!" He puts the kid on the ground and she starts running around in circles. "Come see! Come! Pleeeeeease!"

He removes his coat and hangs it, walks to the kitchen to give a kiss to Donna who's pouring him a glass of Scotch. "Take it. Drink it. Now," she says with an amused look on her face.

"Scotch? Not wine?" he asks.

She giggles. "Oh Harvey, believe me, you NEED Scotch right now." He downs the Scotch and puts the tumbler back on the kitchen counter. "You'll have another glass ready in two minutes, Specter," teases Donna.

He follows the kid to his bedroom, fearing the worst.

He stops dead in his track while Emily jumps on the bed to pat Mitchell.

"I told you he's dashing! Do you like his hat?" she asks enthusiastically.

The cat is wearing some kind of red tulle tutu"…and he smells so nice, we took him to Cat spa! Look his nails!"

She pushes on one of his paw and he sees it. The claws. Red.

He doesn't know what to say. Louis, that son of a bitch.

He sits on the bed, trying to keep his cool. "Emily, does Louis knows Mitchell is not a FEMALE cat?" He tries to sound calm, but his voice is high-pitched. He's not amused.

"Yes he knows," the little girl replies. "But I really wanted Mitchy to look pretty." The little girl pouts. Harvey knows it isn't the kid's fault. Louis probably got all excited that he could do a makeover for the Specter cat.

"Emily…" He pauses, not sure of what he is about to say. "I'm just…not sure he's comfortable in this, you know?"

Emily sits next to Harvey and is pensive. "Hmmm… then maybe that's why Mitchell didn't like Louis?"

He tries not to smile, it would be inappropriate. "Oh Mitchell didn't like Louis?"

The little girl gets off the bed and starts walking towards the kitchen. "No they didn't really get along…"

There's joy in his heart and he automatically feels guilty, he must be a horrible human being. Or maybe not. He doesn't hate Louis. But this man was always…a handful. Hard to deal with. And even if he knows Louis isn't to blame for Donna leaving him (he knows he's solely responsible for what happened and his misery) there will always be this lingering feeling of jealousy.

Donna welcomes him to the kitchen by handing him another full glass of Scotch. "So, Harvey, isn't our cat the the prettiest?" She giggles as he takes the glass and drinks it. "But you know, Louis is even prettier now…" He puts the drink down, a smile spreading across his face. He grabs her arm pulling her closer, her body flush against his. He wraps his arms around her and can't help smiling widely before kissing her cheek. "Donnaaaa…Tell me….Please? I want to hear it."

She giggles in his neck, tickling his skin. "Okay. So when Louis dropped off Emily, she showed him Mitchell and he thought he looked like…he really needed to go to a spa. Emily really wanted to and I said 'Ok why not' that darn cat never got a bath and he always ends up sleeping in your, huh, OUR bed. But then, less than an hour later, they were back and Louis said 'tell Harvey his cat is a maniac'. And Mitchell scratched him all over his arms. He's going to send you the bill for the shirt Mitchell ruined." She looks at him. He can't hide it: he's beaming. "Oh my God. You are soooo happy right now, aren't you?"

He tries to keep his cool, there is a kid around, and he doesn't want to set a bad example. But Louis always was a pain in the ass and knew how to make him mad. He knows he's ridiculous and that his reaction is childish but it feels good to know the cat put on a fight. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Please, open a can of tuna for Mitchell: he's eating with us tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning! this chapter is a bit more graphic than the others, but the topic stays the same (LOL). And I say it again, if you aren't looking for a fluffy, sexy, Darvey fic then don't read this. Lovecats is just me wanting my ship to be happy because season 5 has been a cry fest. Love you guys! And thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Emily stayed with them for three whole weeks. Three weeks filled with laughter and joy. Of course, they couldn't bring the little girl to work every day so Harvey reluctantly hired a nanny. But not full time.

He took his Wednesdays and Thursdays off, surprising everyone at the firm except for two persons who always knew him pretty well. When he asked Jessica, she teased him he was getting old and soft, but she knew family always was important to him.

As for Donna, she always knew he was a good man and maybe that's why she had stayed by his side all these years, waiting for him. She always knew he cared more than anything about the people around him including her (even if he tried denying it multiple times in the past).

The first thing they did when Emily left, and they will never tell anyone about this, was sleep in. Then, they had really loud sex in the living room. She's still stunned that he chose to do things in that order, expecting the other way around but she had to admit, taking care full-time of a kid was tiring.

But she enjoyed every second of it.

And she hated it. Having those feelings… It wasn't part of the plan.

When she had moved to Louis' desk, she started going to auditions again, and last week she finally got THE call. A role in an off-Broadway play. The thing she's been waiting for all her life.

But there was another thing she also had waiting on all her life: him, to be ready.

That's why she can't understand why a man who always was so behind in the 'feelings department' suddenly was two steps ahead of her.

"Did you see Mitchell today?" he asks her over his newspaper. She takes another sip of coffee, trying to clear her mind from the dream she had last night.

She must have dreamed a million times that she would be on a scene, all the eyes in the theater glued to her every move and people clapping. Now her dream was about to come true. So why the fuC%$ the dream she had last night was about walking in a park with Harvey, a strawberry-blonde little girl between them, the toddler all smile as she swung from her parents arms?

Maybe she ate something bad the night before?

"Donna? Where is Mitchell?" Harvey seems worried.

"I don't know…you are right, haven't seen him." Harvey folds his newspaper and starts calling the cat. Nothing. Donna sees him looking around, disappearing in his bedroom, and still calling the cat. After a few minutes she hears Harvey. "Donna, come, please!"

She quickly gets on her feet and walks to the bedroom to find Harvey lying flat on his stomach, on the floor, looking under the dresser. "He's hiding behind. Donna, he's not moving…"

"We're going to move the dresser, help me," she offers.

He stands up and they both grab a side of the heavy dresser and slowly move it forward. "Do you think you can get behind the dresser now?" asks Harvey.

She nods and her back against the wall she takes a few steps behind the dresser and grabs the cat, hugging him close. The animal barely reacts.

"Fuck. Harvey. He's sick. His ears are hot." It's like she's hugging an electric blanket. The cat is lethargic

Harvey takes the cat from her arms and looks at his eyes. "Yeah. We're taking you to the Vet, buddy."

'

* * *

'

The vet ran some tests and found nothing, still, they kept the cat because he was dehydrated and couldn't feed himself. Might be a virus or an infection, who knows, they said. They are giving him drips of a broad-spectrum antibiotic just in case.

Harvey Specter has to admit it: he likes this darn, stupid cat. Maybe he even loves that son of a bitch. It almost feels like he was part of this little family he created with Donna. Thinking about it as he is trying to read the last boring paragraph of the Goldsmith & Manson merger, he hates that he allowed himself to care that much about an animal. Every day since Mitchell has entered the clinic, Harvey made sure he left work around 6 PM to make sure he would see his cat before the clinic closed. That's four days. A whole week of visiting a cat every night after work. When did he become THIS guy who cared so much? That is quite fucked up.

He hears the familiar sound of her heels clicking on the floor, a rhythm particular to her walk, that he would recognize anywhere.

"Harvey?" He feels her hands on his shoulders, her warmth behind him. Only half a paragraph and he'll be done and will go see his stupid cat. "Guess what? The vet called. They had good news: the fever is down and he started eating that food you brought him yesterday…" He just grabbed one of her hand and swivel his chair, turning to rest his face on her front. She slowly massages his scalp as he puts his arms around her waist. "Yes. I'm happy too…" She says. "Let's get our cat back."

'

* * *

'

As soon as they open the pet carrier Mitchell goes straight to his pet bed.

"I should give him his meds before he falls asleep," says Harvey very seriously.

"You are so caring…what the hell happened to you?" Donna asks to the man who is kneeling on the floor, fingers trying to open his cat's mouth to push pills down his throat.

"Donna," he says while continuing his task. "I'm just being a responsible pet owner, that's all.

"Oh don't deny it… I knew you had it in you. I like it Specter, I like it a lot," she says using this tone, sexiness lingering in her throat.

He's glad the damn cat swallows the pills. He gets up, and she is giving him THAT look. He grins. "Okay. I admit it. I care about the cat. A lot. But guess what? He's just a cat. You are the one I care about the most."

She laughs, undoing her ponytail, letting her hair fall on her shoulders. She is looking at him seductively, she slowly unzips her dress, letting it fall to the ground, and he's paralyzed by her beauty. He wants his fingers trailing her hair while he's buried deep into her.

"Now come take care of me…" she purrs, batting her eyelashes.

He crosses the few feet separating them, pressing his mouth hard against hers, his hands on her waist pulling her body against his. Two can play this game. His teeth biting lightly her bottom lip, his tongue hot and probing, curling around her own. He felt her shivering under his touch, her body shifting against his when his fingers get inside her panties. She's already so wet and inviting, his finger glides against her walls, finding her spot with one finger, then trying two as she whimpers against his mouth. He stops as soon as he feels her body collapsing against his, her nails digging his neck.

"I…You…" she is completely out of breath. It makes him happy. She rests her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. "I haven't done a thing…You need…" She reaches between their bodies, her hand feeling his erection.

"Can we go to the bedroom? Mitchell is watching us, it's freaking me out," he chuckles. They don't stop kissing all the way to the bedroom, her hands fisting his hair until the bed hits the back of her knees and she lies on her back, watching him undress. "Quick, I miss you," she says as he struggles with his belt. He pushes his pants and boxers down his legs and she lifts her arms toward him, fingers reaching his body, needy. She pulls him down on her, and with one foot he pulls her underwear down her legs. "Oh you're so skillful," she says playfully. He supports his weight on his arms and she traces the muscles of his biceps and forearms with her palms. She leaves wet kisses on his torso, just before he molds his body to hers, his lips claiming her again. He's never been good with wording his feelings. He wants to make her feel how much he loves her, right now. He wants everything with her, so bad, he can't wait anymore and he's hard against her entrance, wet, inviting. He lifts his head from hers and looks at her, honesty invading him. "I never really lied, Donna, I really never wanted…more," he whispers, cupping her face, his thumbs grazing her cheeks. "But with you…it's different. I want…everything." He swallows. "I should have known because with you it always has been different, Donna." He sees her blink a few times, but her eyes are soft, she doesn't look scared by his surprising admission. "Donna, please, say something."

"I'm…" Their eyes meet and she locks her gaze into his. He's not sure if it is a yes or a maybe or just the woman of his dreams testing fate but she wraps her legs around his legs, ankles pushing him against her, and he slides inside her and it is the most wonderful thing he has ever felt in his entire life. Nothing between them, he feels all of her. She's warm and wet, her need throbbing around him, it is sensory overload and he tries his best to keep it slow as he thrusts deep into her, each breath he takes an occasion to absorb the scent of her, vanilla lingering in the air. She's clutching his body and moaning his name as her hips meets each of his thrusts. He won't last very long but he'd like this moment to last forever… He feels the tension building inside her, in every one of her muscles against his skin and he meets her as he pushes deeply, gripping her tightly as she tosses her head on the side, her eyes leaving his for the first time since they reached this bed, she lets out a cry and he groans. He collapses on top of her, feels her hands caressing his back. They can't move, their bodies still pulsating from their climaxes a few minutes later. He's not sure what happened exactly, if she truly wanted this and the question he's about to ask dies in his throat and is replaced by an 'I love you Donna'. He feels complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was a very complicated chapter to write. Please just respect that not all people have the same "desire" to have kids...It can be crystal clear and an evidence, it can be confusing and scary...I wanted to write something a bit different from what I've read before so please, just enjoy the ride and hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **xoxo Fantomette**

* * *

She wakes up and, again, he's all snuggled up around her. Every night he invades her personal space and she wakes up with his body pressed against hers. It's probably unintentional. Unconsciously, it's like he's trying to make up for twelve years of sleeping without her. She usually just pushes him a little and he disentangles himself from her and rolls back into his space.

She pushes him lightly, he groans and rolls on his side of the bed, still sleeping soundly.

She gets up, takes a quick shower and starts thinking about the night before. Her heart sinks. What the hell happened? Harvey wanting a baby? Her…agreeing? She feels insecure and confused and weirdly, she heads straight back to bed as soon as she is out of the shower and she wraps her arms around him. Her love for him is the only thing that makes sense right now.

Last night, she surrendered to that dream she's been having. Not the dream she had for most of her life, of being on stage, but the dream of something more with Harvey. But the timing couldn't be more wrong: she just got a part in a play and she should be focusing on this instead. She still hasn't told him she got that part, she can't even explain why she didn't. Maybe she felt like she was abandoning the firm, him, Louis…

Then again, can she says the timing is off when she's been waiting for this man to come to his senses for more than twelve years? It totally melted her heart –along with her last hesitations- when he told her last night that he wanted everything. That he reminded her that to him, she always was different. She felt like this admission glued back together the last pieces of her heart that he broke months ago on her couch, when he told her she was different and left.

Plus, the sex last night… Damn. There wasn't any whipped cream involved, they didn't do any crazy position but still, this was definitely the best sex she's ever had. She could lie to herself and think it was solely because they didn't used any protection, that she felt him like she's never felt him before, right down to the moment when orgasm washed over them, but it was more than that. He made love to her. She was in love with him and he was too. Fully, crazy, unapologetically, in love with Harvey Specter. She probably has been in love with him from the moment they met, she just never totally accepted it. Until last night. He said those things and she lost it: she let her guards down.

So why can't she push aside this uneasy feeling in her stomach?

She always thought that IF (it was ALWAYS a **NEVER** , followed by an **IF** ). If one day she'd want children, it would be this sure thing in her mind. It would be an evidence, a strong desire, a goal she would set for herself. It would be on a schedule. She would be prepared and ready. That her and the perfect husband (of course, she'd be married) would stick to that plan she would have set up and would make everything in their power to make that baby. After all, doesn't she always say how she, Donna Paulsen, knows **EVERYTHING**?

It wouldn't be a lingering feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach, along with series of ' **maybe** ' and ' **why not** '. It wouldn't be a case of 'let's nature decide'. It wouldn't be…her being **so in love** with someone she wants something **more** with him, and becomes putty in his hands when he says he loves her.

It was scaring the hell out of her on one level, but she also wanted all of this on another level…what was wrong with her?

"I can hear you thinking…Donna, what's wrong?" he shifts beside her, putting his leg over hers, lips finding her neck to leave a soft kiss. "Sleep." He mumbles.

She searches for his hand under the covers. When she finds it, she slides her digits between his and he squeezes her hand lightly, like he knows she's worried and he's there. "You really can see us with a baby?" she asks quietly.

"Donna, we're the best team in Manhattan. We've always worked great together…" he replies sleepily.

She can't let him finishes, he got this all wrong. "But this isn't work, Harvey! It is a living child!"

"The cactus is alive. The cat is alive. I think my record speaks for itself." he chuckles and she rolls over. She sees him, eyes semi-closed, licking his lips, clearly half asleep. He obviously doesn't understand the seriousness of this conversation. "Harvey, I'm not joking," she says frowning.

He sighs and opens his eyes. "You always were the worrier…"

"…says the one who had panic attacks!" she says sharply.

He closes his eyes and she sees him clenching his jaw. She knows she hit where it hurts. One of her hand delicately reaches for his jaw, feeling the tension under her fingers. She makes small circles with her thumb.

"Harvey, I'm just…this kid thing. I am surprised I am… THERE. I sincerely never wanted one and here I am. Confused. And this is nothing like I imagined it could happen. I didn't plan this." He opens his eyes and his dark eyes bore into hers, she already feels her legs going jelly and she internally pesters against herself that he has this effect on her.

"Do you want us to…make a schedule and…calendar?" he stops. "I don't know how people do this." He's adorable and she can't even answer.

"Donna," he continues. "What I meant by saying we work great together is that we complete each other, in each and every way. And where one of us has a weakness the other makes up for it."

He has a point. A really good point. They probably wouldn't make bad parents…

"Harvey, I'm happy as we are right now but I can also see us being happy with a kid…maybe even more happy, so…" She sighs at the fact that nothing is clear in her mind. "I just don't know if this is enough."

She doesn't know how to say it. It is hard to explain something she has troubles understanding herself. "I've seen friends who wanted a baby so much they were willing to sell their husband's kidney to have a freaking baby. So I wonder if that is what a desire for a baby should be like."

He furrows his eyebrows and looks at her completely lost.

"If I just wonder…If the idea of making a little human being with you isn't scary, if I don't want to try that hard but I know I'd be happy if it happens," her voice is a bit strangled. "If I'm just projecting us being a little family and eating pancakes, is this a strong enough desire to bring a human being into this world?"

She feels his hand, warm against her waist and he pulls her closer.

"Donna. IT IS. We've wasted too much time already, we're not that young anymore…" he trails off. "But I don't want to pressure you. Let's just be happy together and see what happens, okay?"

They are interrupted by Mitchell-the-cat who jumps on the bed and proceeds to walk over Harvey's stomach, making him groan in pain, to settle between them.

He puts his paws on Donna and starts to purr while Harvey caresses the cat's back. There isn't a sound in the room except for the cat's purrs.

Harvey is the first to break the silence. "About being happy. I should have told you years ago... That I'm happier when you are with me. It would have saved us a lot of pain. I'm sorry. You sacrificed your dreams for me and I wasn't thankful enough."

"We are happy now. It was worth it…" she says with a smile. "We can't fix the past, but we can try to make things perfect from now on." Her head is on his shoulder and she definitely feels like things are perfect right now. The confusion replaced by calmness and happiness.

She can't keep the secret any longer. She needs to tell him. She needs to share her joy with someone even though she hasn't signed the damn contract yet.

"Harvey. I have something to tell you." Donna clears her throat. "I was offered a part in a Broadway play."

He automatically raises his body on one elbow and grins at her, making Mitchell jump and raise on four paws.

"You got it!? Donna! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" he nearly screamed of joy. He grabs her face in his hands and kiss her then, spontaneously. She can feel the smile on his lips and it makes her smile too. She detaches her lips from him and licks her lips and looks at him. He seems undeniably happy. The cat isn't, now sitting at their feet on the bed, looking at them accusingly at them before jumping off the bed and heading out of the room.

"Well, it isn't exactly a Broadway play, it's OFF Broadway but it seems great and it is probably going to run for a month or so, and the role I'm going to play is exciting. I still have to tell Louis…"

"We should celebrate!" he says with enthusiasm. "What would make you even happier? Let me think…" She already spotted the lust in his eyes and her heart palpitates from anticipation. She wonders if she would ever get tired of smooths his hand on her side, fingers tickling her waist before he pulls her closer. His lips find hers and she hums her approval on his mouth, slowly replaced by soft moans, his hand on her waist skimming over her wet panties. "You seem pretty happy," he murmurs, teasing her.

She wants to tease him, tell him he's just a cocky bastard and kiss him some more but he dips one finger between her legs and she parts them in invitation, then he slides two fingers along her slit and she lets out a few shaky breaths before his fingers dips inside her. He rubs slowly, finding the spot, and she can't remember how to breathe or talk. She closes her eyes because she's had enough of seeing his smug grin and the last thing she sees is his head disappearing under the cover. She wants to kill him when she feels his fingers leaving her, her orgasm so close, but he puts his hands firmly on her inner tights, sending shivers of anticipation down her belly. She bends her knees, spreads her legs and arches her back, completely giving in to the sensation when he presses the heat of his mouth against her sex. His tongue darts in and out, teasing her and she laces her fingers through his hair to make sure he stays there and soon enough she's letting out whimpers with every breath until her orgasm crash through her body like a violent wave, and she cries his name adding way more syllables than his name actually contains. He suddenly jerks his head and his mouth leaves her. "Ouch. My hair…" she hears him complain under the cover. Fuck, she probably pulled his hair a little too hard. "I'm sorry…" she says in a shaky voice.

Harvey kisses her tights, her belly button, her stomach and she sees his head, dirty blonde hair disheveled, popping-up from under the covers. He smiles, kisses her neck and rolls off of her. She exhales loudly and has a nervous laugh. "Harvey…" she laughs. "That's not how babies are made."

"I know. I just wanted to thank you, for twelve years…" He grabs her hand and adds: "properly this time."

"Oh like that was proper!"

He arches an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you complaining…"

She chuckles softly. "If you want to thank me for twelve years, it's going to take a whole lot more apologies Mister!"

* * *

He was so happy for her because he remembers that when she started to work for him, she made it clear that she would leave eventually. She wanted to be an actress. But she stayed by his side, helped him reach the top, and he couldn't shake this lingering feelings that even if she always described herself as a strong woman, maybe she stayed because she fell in love with him and she waited all those years for him to give her more.

Now, she was finally realizing her dream and he promised himself he would be with her every step of the way.

That's why when he goes out for a jog this morning, he knocks on Louis's door.

He sees the door opening and Louis is standing in front of him, dressed only in a purple satin robe and Harvey internally prays the robe won't opened and show it all.

"Hey, Louis!" Harvey forces himself to smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, can we talk?"

Louis examines him suspiciously. "You are cheerful. You never stop at my house. Let me guess: your GIRLFRIEND told you we should spend time bonding."

Of course he would emphasise the word "girlfriend". He knows Louis isn't 'in love' with Donna but everything to this strange man always was a competition. And most of the time, Harvey won, pissing Louis off. Sure, she chose to work with Louis, but she still ended up being in love with Harvey. Also, Louis likes Donna, and yes, Harvey had been a jerk. Louis was pretty clear on where he stood when he yelled at Harvey a few years ago in the bathroom stall after Donna refused to answer if she was in love with Harvey. He knew it now. That even though Louis was the one who asked the question, the fact that it made Donna miserable was ON HARVEY.

So of course, he had every right to be doubtful when it came to their relationship.

Harvey walks in. "Listen Louis…"

Louis closes the door and turns towards Harvey and narrows his gaze at him. Then, his expression changes and he his mouth falls opened. "She is still working for me, isn't she? You are here to tell me she is going back to work for you!"

"No! Louis…LISTEN…"

Louis is getting angry, his face flushed with rage. "You have her every night in your bed! Isn't that enough!?"

"LOUIS! It isn't about that! LISTEN!" Harvey is exasperated by this man's attitude once again. "Donna got a part! For theater!"

Louis freezes. Then shrieks from joy. "She's leaving us!"

Louis walks to the couch and sits down. "Wow! Finally! She is so talented I always knew she would make it…"

Harvey sits next to Louis and starts. "Here's the thing. She isn't really leaving us. She thinks it might be for a few weeks or so…"

"Great. Great." Louis says pensively, still stunned.

"So I wanted to make sure you'd be…comprehensive. Supportive."

"Of course!" says Louis using a defensive tone. "Why would I be? I'm so happy for her!"

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Louis. You almost punched me less than five minutes ago. I don't want her to feel…"

"Like she's letting us down…" finishes Louis. Harvey nods and adds "Paid leave of absence. Bonus. Promise to take her back after the play."

"How…" starts Louis. "It isn't in the by-laws."

"I still owe her vacations. She worked all her life towards MY GOAL of becoming name partner…"

"Technically, it doesn't work like this Harvey and you know it. Won't she be offended?"

Harvey pulls an envelope out from his jacket and gives it to Louis.

"Please don't tell her I came to you. Don't tell her I'm paying for it. Just tell her you are really happy for her and PLEASE don't be an emotional mess."

Louis has the envelope in his hands, doesn't open it. He's just staring at Harvey in dismay.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Louis finally asks.

"What?" Harvey is taken aback by the invasive question.

"When I asked her on the stand, all those years ago. You stopped it when I asked her, remember? Was it before that?"

Harvey takes a deep breath. He could get up and leave. He could punch Louis. But he figures he should give the man an honest answer in order for him to do what he asked him to do.

"It's complicated. Louis…We had a thing together before coming to the firm."

"I know you two have slept together. She told me."

"She did?" asks Harvey grudgingly. "Well, she had that rule not to be with men she works with. And since I had issues and wasn't ready for a commitment, I agreed. I wasn't allowed to be in love with her, Louis."

Louis nods as though what Harvey just said doesn't surprised him.

They could be 'friends' if Louis would stop being so goddamn emotional about everything. But it's like Louis always made him so mad. Probably because Harvey always has been an emotional mess inside and whenever he sees Louis losing control it pushes all the wrong buttons inside him.

"Would you want to go mudding?" asks Louis at last.

"No!" shouts Harvey. Louis in a satin robe is already disturbing enough, he can't even imagine looking at Louis's naked body in a mud bath. He'd have to offer him something else. "Jogging?"

Louis explodes from joy and high-fives Harvey.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know it's been a longtime... I'm not gonna give any reasons, sometimes life just gets in the way BIG TIME (my friends know why...). But hey I'm back! And on a very special day: today is the birthday of someone amazingly talented, sassy and funny, the one and only DonnaSpecter on FF. So here's some Mitchell lovin for your birthday. Hugs and kissesxoxo_

* * *

Third week of rehearsal and she is still forgetting that same goddamn line. She is tired and stressed out. Harvey is sweet and attentive but she feels slightly angry at him. She doesn't even know why.

She should be happy: she is with Harvey and also, she is finally realizing her lifelong dream of having a lead role in a big play and still, something feels wrong. Something is missing and she can't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it is just the change: not working at the firm anymore. Even if she's a goddess she's got to admit that if she had stayed by Harvey's side all these years, it was because her dad's antics had made her insecure. So maybe her insecurities were coming out now. Who knows?

Practicing in the mirror and messing up the same few lines for the twelfth time she decides to call Louis Litt. After all, he's a friend and she's sure his love of the theater would make him jump at the occasion of running lines with her. Not surprisingly, he agrees to meet with her at the firm.

* * *

"Donna!" greets her Rachel. "I miss you!" Her friend hugs her. "Harvey left to go home already…" Rachel crosses her arms on her stomach and tilts her head. "About that…" she continues in a low voice. "When Harvey says he's going home to feed the cat…Is it code for something?" Rachel giggles.

Donna starts laughing. "No he really goes home to feed that darn cat. He loves Mitchell. I know it's hard to believe but when I come home from rehearsal he's on the couch, watching Netflix and petting the cat."

"Wow! That's so un-Harvey!" gasps Rachel in surprise. "I was sure that was code for…"

"You really do wanna know, do you? He's good. Really good. I'm exhausted in the best way possible but don't tell him that," Donna tells her friend, winking at her.

She isn't going to tell Rachel they haven't done it in three weeks. She isn't going to tell her friend Harvey's calmness has been annoying her like crazy. She isn't going to tell her she's been too tired from rehearsal she just falls asleep every night on the couch. That would make her sound…OLD.

Donna Paulsen doesn't age so all of this isn't making sense anyway. It's just a phase.

She leaves her friend and goes to Louis's office, expecting him to be there waiting. He isn't.

He must have had an urgent meeting somewhere, right? She sits, and waits.

She sees it. His handwriting on a white envelope. After more than twelve years you bet she could recognize his handwriting anywhere. She tries to resist… but Louis still isn't there after a few minutes so she takes it, it's opened anyway,

It's a check.

Two words.

Donna. Vacations.

She inhales deeply. She should be happy: it's a nice gesture. He loves her. He wants to make her life easier…

But she's angry.

Why does he have to give money to Louis for her? Doesn't he trust her and her abilities? Why does he always have to smooth everything out for her, like she isn't capable of doing it herself?

It's bubbling inside her, she doesn't exactly know why…conflicting feelings. He still doesn't get it: she needs him to tell her he loves her and supports her, not PAY FOR HER AND MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER.

She feels like he doesn't have faith in her ability to succeed.

She's livid.

She puts the check back in the envelope, goes back home, packs her bags and leaves before he gets back home from boxing.

"This isn't working. Need time to think"- she wrote on a post-it.

* * *

It's been more than a week, maybe two, who knows? He's been angry then he's been drunk, and he misses her like crazy.

He needs to hug her, touch her, make love to her, and tell her he can't live without her.

She's at Rachel's. He knows she is. Rachel is bad a lying. He called repeatedly, asking to talk to her. "She needs time…" Rachel ends up saying. "Give her space, Harvey."

He's too old to drink like he does, the Scotch burns his throat and makes him nauseous and there is that stupid cat, who sits in the bathroom, while he's on his knees on the cold floor. Looking at him, patiently waiting for god knows what…

"What the hell do you want?" he yells at the cat.

The animal is licking his paws, his gaze still glued on Harvey.

Harvey feels strangely humiliated, his hands holding the toilet seat. He feels like Mitchell-the-cat is…judging him. 'How the hell did I end up with such a messed up human?' the cat must think. Harvey shakes his head. He's going crazy, he definitely is. He closes the toilet seat, rests his forehead on the cold plastic and starts crying.

All the times in his life when he thought something hurt, he had no idea, how much THIS would hurt more.

Still, he doesn't regret it.

He feared it, all his life. He avoided it so many years…and strangely, it hurts but he feels warm inside when he thinks about her laugh and their mornings in bed. He remembers that thing he read back when he was in school. He always thought the guy who wrote it must have been a douche:

"'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."

…he gets it now. At least he was happy for a little while.

Mitchell tickles Harvey's arm and his little motor starts running. "Thanks for being there, buddy," Harvey whispers.

Harvey sits, his back against the wall and the cat climbs on him. He hugs Mitchell and the cat pushes his head against Harvey's chin, like he's saying 'we're gonna be okay.'

He realizes he's petting the cat without feeling uncomfortable. He doesn't fail at loving or hugging living things like he always thought he did before. He's come a long way…

"We're gonna get her back. And I'm gonna call my therapist."

* * *

It's been a while since he's been there.

"You seem…different." Paula Agard says as she is sitting down in front of him.

He's there on his own accord, he doesn't feel like running away. He isn't trying to get pills he just needs to talk.

"Donna and I, we were together." He says it in one breath, surprising himself.

The therapist smiles. "But you are talking using the past tense…I imagine that's why you are here today."

He nods and she doesn't talk. He figures he has to do the talking.

"I got a cat. Well…WE got a cat."

She writes something in her notepad.

He smiles. "Are you writing I'm capable of taking care of living things? Because I am. Thing is, everything is better with Donna. But she left."

"Start at the beginning. You two were living together?" Paula doesn't look surprised, more intrigued than anything.

He explains everything. How they went on a date and he wanted more. How they got a cat and caring about the darn animal changed something in him. How amazing his life with Donna was and how he felt happy and at peace… How she got this role and then everything changed.

And as he explains, it hit him. He stops talking.

"I think you get it," Paula says.

"But she's the most amazing woman I've ever met…why am I still acting like such a jerk?" The question isn't directed at Paula, more at himself.

"You still have bruises from what happened to your family, but you are conscious of it now, Harvey. You don't want her to fail or suffer but life isn't perfect and you paying for her happiness might come as…"

"…me not trusting her."

"She won't talk to me…" he says after a moment. "How can I get her back?"

"I find it weird that she left without even a word, are you telling me everything Harvey?"

"I am!" he snaps, offended.

"If you really are telling me the whole truth, just give her time. It always seemed to me like she was such a reasonable woman…" Paula's voice trails off realizing she said too much: a therapist shouldn't make assumptions.

"One thing for sure, don't fall into despair Harvey. You've made so much progress, Donna or not it's all worth it…"

* * *

"Are we gonna see Aunt Donna ever again?" asks his niece.

Harvey lifts his head to see Emily staring at him, smiling. He was staring at his plate, barely touching the pot roast even though it looked delicious. He had thought he'd be okay with spending Saturday night with Marcus and his family. But he misses her, so much.

"I don't know sweetie. She's really busy."

"Can't we see her play?" adds Josh. "Closing night is soon isn't it?" His nephew just reminded him that the play will probably end without Harvey ever seeing it. He could sneak in. He really want to see her but if she doesn't want to see him there he doesn't want to ruin her night. He loves her that much.

"I don't know Josh…" He's drinking water, he doesn't want his cat to stare at him while he vomits again. That fucking cat. He sees Jenny and Marcus exchanging an alarmed glance.

Jenny picks up the plates off the table and says "Kids, go play outside. We're gonna call you for cake later." The kids don't have to be told twice and they both run outside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marcus asks.

Harvey shifts in his seat. He doesn't really want to talk about it but he figures he should. That's what people do. Talk about their feelings. Maybe Marcus can help him understand why she still doesn't want to talk. Donna always wanted to talk, and now she doesn't.

"I don't know… I thought she would have had enough time to think by now. I even called her friend Rachel yesterday, again, and Rachel…she said they fought and she left! Rachel said Donna acted…irrational."

"Irrational?" Marcus crosses his arms.

"She is still mad at me and now she's mad at Rachel, and Rachel doesn't quite get it."

"Whoa. That doesn't sound like Donna…I really thought you two would make it. Sorry bro, not helping but…" Marcus paused. "I'm just stunned."

"Believe me, I'm in shock too…" says Harvey. "We were…" He stops. He never said it aloud. Not even to Paula but it has been eating him off inside, he feels like he needs to tell someone. He needs to tell someone he almost had everything and lost it all.

"Marcus we were trying for…" He bites his lips and shakes his head. "A baby."

"No. Fucking way. Harvey!" Marcus's mouth hangs opened, speechless.

"And…she just left? It was that serious and she left?" Marcus adds after a few minutes. "I know what you did was a dickhead move but it isn't like she doesn't know you. She knows how you are. I'm…Fuck! Harvey. I'm so sorry."

"You two are idiots." Jenny says as she is standing between the kitchen and dining room, drying a plate with a towel.

"Marcus," she says as she deposits the blue provencal plate on the table and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened to the other plates in this collection?"

Marcus laughs and grabs the hand of the woman standing behind him. "You crazy woman threw them all over my head and broke them off while yelling at me for god knows what reason. Years later I still don't understand."

"…and then we found out I was pregnant with Josh."

"OH SHIT." Marcus gasps as he looks at Harvey.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: ...back to the fluffiness, are you ready?_

 _I dedicate this chapter to all the women out there who freaked out upon learning *cough* that news, even when you expect it and want it you can still have this 'WHAT DID I GET INTO, I CAN'T DO THIS' moment LOL_

 _ **Enjoy**!_

* * *

The curtain is about to open one last time. The play got great reviews and she really hopes this will put her name out there even if she has been feeling…off.

"Louis, I've never been that nervous," Donna says as she is grasping his hands.

"You are perfect! Once again you are going to blow them all away with your performance." Louis has been a real trouper in all this. She yelled at him for accepting Harvey's offer but then started crying and they patched things up. She needed him to run lines and he didn't mind her snapping at him or crying, as he was more than often presenting such behavior himself. He had asked her if she was okay, but she didn't know what to reply.

She can't make sense of what happened with Harvey. She just know her mood has been…erratic. Like she is overly sensitive to everything. And right now it's the chatters of the theater, it's the lighting…All of this is making her fell nauseous. Right this moment she misses him so much. She misses everything about him, she can't remember why she's mad at him anyway.

"He's here. Want me to get rid of him?" She hears Louis says.

"No. Just make sure he leaves after the play…"

"Donna. You are going to have to talk to him eventually."

She raises her head and realizes she's shaking. The jitters. "Just not tonight Louis. I'm not feeling very well." But truth is, she's been feeling strange for the past few weeks.

* * *

She gets out of the taxi and sees him, waiting in front of her old building, flowers in hand, and brown paper bag in the other hand.

"You've got to be kidding me! Didn't Louis tell you I didn't want to see you?"

"He only told me you didn't want to see me after the play." He looks calm. She isn't.

"We are still after the play!"

"The play ended two hours ago. I think now we're more…before bedtime." He smiles and it automatically does things to her…inside. Shit. She's in trouble.

"You were great. Donna! You were…" She takes the flowers from his hands quite abruptly. "Don't throw them away," he begs.

"Why do you think I'm going to throw them away?" Her voice is cold.

"I don't know! Why did you threw everything away Donna? I love you." She takes a step back. "Harvey don't." He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breath. "Donna," he starts very calmly. "We have to talk about this. I'm so sorry for what I did. I get it now, I should let you take your own risks. But one thing I'm not willing to let you risk or quit is US."

He touches her arm with his hand, his eyes are pleading for forgiveness. She can't remember why she was a mad at him in the first place. She's always been so in touch with her feelings, what the hell? She was nauseous a few hours ago, now she's hungry. So hungry. She wants him but she wants food first.

"Is it food in your bag?"

He smiles softly. "You got your old lease back?"

"Is it food in your bag?" she repeats her voice more insistent.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes it is. Now your turn."

"Yes. Well, no. They just finished some work and they let me have it for a few weeks. I haven't rent it."

He smiles quietly. And she takes the bag and opens it.

"What the hell is this Harvey?" she picks up a box from the bag and starts looking at it: it's a pregnancy test.

He makes a move forward, closing in on her, afraid she will run away. "Donna, listen."

She starts laughing. "Oh Jesus. You think I'm pregnant? Don't you think I'd be the first to know if I was?"

He grabs the bag from her hand and it's a good thing because she was contemplating throwing it in his face.

"Listen, it doesn't diminished what I've done. And I'm sorry. I've REALLY been a jerk and I called back my therapist. I'm still working on…everything. But Donna…You know how I am and you still…"

"You are so full of yourself!" She yells. "We tried ONCE Harvey! ONCE! We're both over forty! People try for years!"

He doesn't speak very loud, she can barely hear him but he says it: "It only takes one time you know…the right time…" He's calm and collected and somehow that makes her even angrier.

"Listen to me carefully Harvey Specter!" She pokes his chest with her index, hard. "I am NOT pregnant with your baby." He opens his mouth to talk and she stops him, rising her index. "And don't even try telling me about the Specter-gene-one-shot-whatever I will kick you in the…"

He takes a step back. "Okay. Well, are you inviting me in to do this or…"

"I'll call you when I want to!" She walks into the building closing the door behind her.

* * *

It's the middle of the night and he knows it's her knocking on his door. He practically runs to the door, still fully dressed. He was waiting for her.

He opens the door and as he expected she's crying, her face all red. She bursts into his apartment.

"You know it can't be true!" she starts yelling as he sits on his couch next to his cat who stretches, disturbed by Donna's entrance. "I threw the box against the wall before doing that test, maybe it was defective!"

He smiles widely at the woman standing in front of him. "Stop smiling!" she cries. "I'm telling you it was broken."

He gets up and fetches another box that was in a bag next to his record collection, and he puts it in her hands, his touch lingering. He closes his hands around hers.

"You are going to do this again, just so you finally believe it and we're going to be ok."

"I am not okay! I can't believe you bought more than one!" she cries hysterically.

He wraps his arms around her and she drops the box on the ground.

"I broke it again!" she whines. Mitchell jumps off the couch and smells the box, quickly choosing to walk towards his food bowl instead.

"You know the first one wasn't broken…Donna." Holding her, he feels a bit teary eyed: it is sinking in, even for him: they are going to be parents.

He's going to be a dad.

He made a baby with the woman he loves. With his best friend.

The woman he spent most of his adult year being deeply in love with, the woman he spent years only hoping of touching, now has…a little piece of him inside her.

They are having a baby, together and it's incredibly great.

He's never been happier and he hugs her, slowly rubbing her back and he feels her getting calmer, her shoulders are still shaking to her quiet sobs but they are going to be okay. He can feel it.

"I love you so so so much, Donna. This is going to be amazing."

"Why do I hate you for doing this to me then?" She takes a pause. "But…I'm also so happy. Oh my god, Harvey! We are going to be parents! Why am I such a mess?" she can't stop crying but her body is molded against his.

"I talked with Jenny. In fact she's the one who hinted me about this. It happened to her…and then I went online to read about it. Erratic mood swings."

She snorts and laughs in his neck. "Yes, that seems like it. Jesus! I couldn't even understand why I was mad at you anymore…I even got mad at Rachel!"

"It's okay. Second trimester is coming…hopefully that will make you really…really apologetic." He scuffs.

"Donna, what happened to that test you took?"

She hides her face in his shoulder, ashamed. "I burned it. After I saw the result I burned it."

"You what," he asks laughing.

"Erratic mood swings, okay?" She kisses his cheek. "Want me to pee on this one?"

"Yes. I want to see that little line appear. With you." He has a big grin, lighting up his eyes.

"Harvey, you are so sentimental!"


End file.
